


like a bullet in the dark

by icecreamhour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Double Anal Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Minor Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Omega Im Jaebum | JB, Threesome - M/M/M, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: jackson always takes what jinyoung wants.jaebeom changes that.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	like a bullet in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blossomk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomk/gifts).



> for karla -- hope you enjoy my first take at abo 🧶

The board of directors all in one room feels suffocating. Jinyoung thinks his tie might be too tight around his neck, and Jackson is sitting across from him looking a little too smug. There was a vote today, and Jinyoung guesses that Jackson has won again this time. They’ve known each other almost their whole lives— he’s known Jackson just as long as he’s known Jaebeom. The three of them sort of grew up together, and Jinyoung was closer to Jaebeom. 

The meeting is boring. There’s a discussion, a vote, and something about shares. Jinyoung doesn’t pay attention anymore because they’re all the same. Half of the meetings could be done over an email, and Jinyoung supposes it’s just a chance for everyone to brag about themselves. 

Jinyoung presented late. He wasn’t expecting to be thrown into a world or job that held so much power. He can’t stand the way Jackson is looking at him now, like someone who doesn’t belong at the table. He drums his fingertips against the table, trying to avoid Jackson’s harsh glare. It feels like hours when in reality it’s only been thirty minutes, and Jinyoung tries not to sigh visibly. It’s like falling asleep with your eyes open, and when the meeting is finally over, Jackson pulls him aside to talk privately.

“I’m buying the hotel,” Jackson tells him. 

“You can’t buy it,” Jinyoung nearly shoves him against the wall. He can’t yet, because there are still people watching. “That’s supposed to be mine.” 

Jinyoung’s family had plans. Plans that were supposed to be set in place to secure certain assets to fit into the family. It’s another thing that Jackson will take from him. Jaebeom was the first thing. The hotel was only the second in a long list of other things that Jackson would take eventually. The last few members from the meeting file out of the room, and when the hallway is finally clear, Jinyoung pulls him by the collar and pins him against the wall. 

“You can’t stop me,” Jackson sighs. “I’ve already put the offer in.” 

Jinyoung takes a deep breath and lets his elbow rest against Jackson’s neck. It’s not uncomfortable that he’s putting any strain, but just enough to hold Jackson there. It’ll be easy for him to push back anyways, and Jinyoung lets him go. He straightens his jacket, and carefully pushes his glasses up his nose. 

“Whatever,” Jinyoung gives up. “You always take what you want anyway, right?” 

Jackson fixes his tie before giving him another smug look. 

“Not everything.” 

“I’m leaving first,” Jinyoung clears his throat, and leaves Jackson in the hallway alone. He waits for the elevator, and Jackson stays in his place.

* * *

The next week Jinyoung shows up at the hotel for a meeting. Jackson asked him to come, with no particular reason as to why this appointment was needed. Everything was directed through their staff most days. Jinyoung sends a message, someone else sends it to Jackson, and everything is done through a third party. The two never have to speak to each other unless they want to. 

It’s more simple this way. Endless emails instead of having to meet each other face to face. Jinyoung doesn’t know how much longer he could stand it. 

Jackson is already waiting for him in the restaurant, and doesn’t even acknowledge him until he sits down in the seat across from him. The place looks a lot nicer compared to the time Jinyoung visited with his family, and he wonders if Jackson has had anything to do with that. 

“This could’ve been done through our assistants,” Jinyoung sighs, and picks up one of the menus. “What did you want to talk to me about?” 

“Jaebeom and I are getting married,” Jackson states, as if it’s a matter of fact. “I thought I’d let you know in person, rather than through the regular channels.” 

Jinyoung bites down, feeling the uncomfortable ache of his jaw clenching. He balls one of his hands up into a fist just to try and keep himself calm. He’s not allowed to be angry about it, especially if Jaebeom had a choice in it. 

“Can we talk somewhere else?” Jinyoung asks calmly. “Somewhere more private?” He’s surprised he can even get the sentence out without stuttering, and watching as Jackson returns an equally calm expression. 

Jackson doesn’t say anything else and puts his menu down on the table. He runs a hand through his hair, still messy and unkempt from whatever happened the night before. Jinyoung doesn’t want to think about it, Jaebeom and Jackson finally being the perfect pair everyone expected them to be. 

He follows when Jackson abruptly gets up from the table. There’s not a lot of people in the restaurant now anyway, and Jinyoung keeps his distance. He doesn’t want to be seen with Jackson more than necessary. It’s just easier when they keep things private. 

He ends up in the penthouse suite alone with Jackson. It looks a little more lived in, as if Jackson’s permanently moved in. The hotel was supposed to be under Jinyoung’s territory, but Jinyoung can’t stand another fight. As soon as they’re behind closed doors, Jinyoung pushes him again. 

“You _knew_ ,” Jinyoung scoffs at him. “You’ve known since we were both young that I—” 

Everyone knows. Jaebeom knows. Only it’s not enough for any of them. Jinyoung was a late bloomer, and Jaebeom already figured that the two of them couldn’t be together, especially with Jaebeom’s family pushing him towards Jackson. 

“He’s not yours,” Jackson pushes back. “He’s not mine, either.” 

“What is with you?” Jinyoung spits at him. Jackson doesn’t even move a hand to wipe it off from his face. He’s pulling on Jackson’s tie, and his face is starting to feel hot. “Ever since I presented, it’s like you’re trying to take everything from me.” 

“We can’t have a fun rivalry?” Jackson leans in close, and their noses are brushing together. Jinyoung can’t even look him in the eye, and pushes him back again. He’s never felt so hot-headed, wishing he could knock Jackson down a few notches. He only pushes back, and Jinyoung finds himself pressed up against the wall this time. “Just say that you’re jealous.” 

“I’m not jealous,” Jinyoung scoffs again. He’s not jealous. Even though the words echo in his head, Jinyoung still can’t accept it. 

“Jaebeom and I,” Jackson drawls. “You’re misunderstanding the entire situation.” 

“Am I?” Jinyoung pulls on Jackson’s tie again. “Didn’t you say that you were getting married?” 

Jackson’s close again. Jinyoung’s still pinned against the wall, and Jackson steps forward. There’s no distance between the both of them, and Jackson catches him by surprise. He lets go of Jackson’s tie the same moment that Jackson wraps his hand around the back of his neck, and pulls him into a bruising kiss. It’s far from soft. The other part of him is surprised that he actually kisses Jackson back. 

He shouldn’t want this. The feeling of Jackson pressing him up against the wall, and not even being able to push him away. He pulls him in even closer, letting himself get consumed by the feeling of it. He bites down onto Jackson’s lip, and it’s enough to get Jackson to pull away. 

“You—” 

Jinyoung doesn’t let him finish before he kisses him again. Jackson is just as eager this time, pressing their bodies together like it’s natural. Jinyoung grinds his hips against him, and Jackson groans right into his mouth. 

“Do you want this?” Jackson asks right against his lips. He’s breathing heavily, and Jinyoung looks back into his eyes. 

“Shut up and fuck me already,” Jinyoung bites and pushes him back again. 

Jackson is quick with his hands, pushing Jinyoung’s jacket off and ripping the buttons off of his shirt. Jinyoung won’t sit back so easily, and he pulls back on the collar of Jackson’s shirt to rip it the same exact way. He can feel Jackson’s stubble rubbing against his chin, and he playfully bites on Jackson’s lower lip again. Jinyoung’s trying to focus, but he can’t when Jackson kisses down his jaw and places his hands around his waist. 

Jinyoung feels his face flush again. He can’t tell if it’s because his body is trying to fight against him from wanting this, but he can’t stop. Jackson’s hands fumble with his belt and the two of them are all bite. Jinyoung places his hand against Jackson’s chest and holds his breath. 

“It’s like you’ve never done this before,” Jinyoung teases. “Can’t even get them off?” 

“Shut up,” Jackson rips the zipper of his pants, and he pushes them down Jinyoung’s thighs. “Knew you’d be like this,” Jackson breathes. 

“Like what?” 

“Easy,” Jackson hums. “Turn around for me.” 

Jinyoung’s more challenging this time, and instead, he pushes back. There’s a clatter of glasses against one of the tables, and Jinyoung ignores the sound of broken glass. Jinyoung only manages to get his grip back on Jackson’s waist and pulls him on top of him when they fall on the couch. 

“Not easy,” Jinyoung presses his face into the crook of Jackson’s neck, and the scent isn’t quite right. It’s all musk and sweat, and Jackson rocks his hips against him. “Fuck,” he breathes. 

Jackson doesn’t bite him. He only nibbles at his neck, with his hands trailing down his body and over his stomach. He’s so warm, Jinyoung can feel his body heat radiate against him. It’s a tangle of limbs, and Jackson pulls away just so he can properly tug off Jinyoung’s pants all the way. 

“I have something,” Jackson murmurs, and Jinyoung can see the small tube that he’s holding between his hands. He uncaps the bottle, and Jinyoung’s nose twitches. “It’s artificial slick.” 

Jinyoung only uses his body to ask Jackson to give it to him. He’s too eager to have Jackson pressed up against his own skin just to feel something. He’s just as strong as the both of them haven’t stopped with the push and pull. Jackson wraps his hands around his waist again, hands gripping so tightly that it’ll probably bruise in the morning. 

Jackson’s between his legs, and the tube lays on top of Jinyoung’s stomach. Jackson lets go of his waist, and takes the tube in his hands. He opens it again, and squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers. Jinyoung can’t stop staring at Jackson’s hands. They’ve always looked pretty, but now, he holds in his breath when Jackson’s hands dip down. They’re warm, and he circles his finger right against the rim. 

“Just say—” 

“Just fuck me already,” Jinyoung bites again. “Aren’t you always used to taking what you want?”

Jackson thrusts one finger in and it’s already too much. It burns for a moment, until Jackson adjusts and slows down. His fingers are so slick, and he adds another finger to stretch him open. Jinyoung groans, still not entirely used to the feeling of it. He’s only done this once before, but Jackson’s hands are so good and he tries not to sob when Jackson pushes his fingers back into him. He shouldn’t like it this much, when Jackson fucks his fingers into him while breathing against his neck. 

“More,” Jinyoung breathes. 

Jackson complies, only this time he goes up to four. He’s teasing him at this point, just to feel Jinyoung’s body writhe. He can’t move when Jackson is so solid on top of him, pinning him to the back of the couch. Jinyoung’s whines only sound like he’s begging for more, and Jackson does what he always does. He takes. 

He withdraws his fingers and Jinyoung whimpers. He still shouldn’t want this, and closes his eyes and lets his head roll back against the couch. The heat of Jackson pressed up against him is overwhelming and his own cock is hard and leaking against his stomach. After years of all this frustration, Jinyoung was only giving in to it. 

He can hear Jackson fumble with a condom packet, but Jinyoung bucks his hips down, just to feel Jackson. 

“Don’t need one,” Jinyoung grunts. 

He doesn’t even need to look to know how big Jackson is. He’s already felt enough of him through his clothes, and now Jackson teases him again. His cock is just brushing up right against his taint and Jinyoung moves his hips down. He’s grinding right up against him, and Jinyoung only wishes he could use his hands. 

“You couldn’t shut up earlier, always bragging,” Jinyoung tries to pull him in closer with his legs, but Jackson doesn’t budge. “What about now?” 

“Shut up,” Jackson snaps, and finally pushes his hips forward. 

It takes another moment for Jinyoung to adjust to the size of him. It feels like he’s splitting him open, and his body keeps on trying to tell him that he wasn’t meant for this. That still doesn’t mean that he can’t try. Jackson is still holding back, only shallowly thrusting his hips forward. Jinyoung presses his face into the crook of Jackson’s neck again, and bites down. 

Jackson is quick to catch on. He’s always been a fast learner. He moves this time, properly. He builds up a pace as if he’s lost control. The couch shifts against the floor, and Jinyoung can barely hold in a sob every time Jackson fucks back into him. 

“Jesus, _Seun_ ,” Jinyoung breathes against his neck. “So fucking big.” 

“You asked for it,” Jackson snaps back. 

He pins Jinyoung’s wrists down, stopping him from even touching himself. Jinyoung doesn’t push back because he doesn’t want Jackson to stop. His pace is even rougher, and Jinyoung can feel his knot swelling on each thrust. He moans out Jackson’s name again, just to get a reaction out of him. Jackson still doesn’t bite back, just pressing his lips against Jinyoung’s bare skin and licking across his throat. 

Jackson’s more intense, hitting him even deeper on every rock of his hips. Jinyoung’s own cock still remains hot and untouched between the both of them, but as soon as Jackson bites down on his neck Jinyoung sobs out. He’s desperate this time, waiting until Jackson ruts into him again so he can pull him in even closer. It’s still not enough, even though he still wasn’t meant to take it like this. 

“Fuck,” Jackson groans. “God, you feel so—” 

Jackson fucks into him one more time until Jinyoung can feel his knot inside of him. He’s breathing heavily against his neck, and his body goes slack on top of his. He can feel Jackson’s cock pulse when he comes, and he loosens his grip around Jinyoung’s wrists. There’s already a sticky mess between the both of them, with Jinyoung’s own come smeared into his skin. 

Jinyoung’s still a little dizzy, but he can’t stop thinking about that time they talked after the board meeting. When he asked Jackson if he always got what he wanted. He only answered with a vague, ‘ _not everything_.’ 

“You,” Jinyoung breathes out. “Do you...?” Jinyoung can’t even finish the sentence. Does Jackson actually like him? He’s never thought about it like that, all those years the two of them spent fighting and pulling in each other’s hair. Jinyoung only got along with him for Jaebeom’s sake most of the time, but now, things were different. 

“We’re not going to talk about this now,” Jackson grumbles. “At least wait for it to go down.” Jackson shifts his hips experimentally, and Jinyoung groans when he can feel Jackson’s cock pulse again, filling him with even more of his come. 

“When should we talk, then?” Jinyoung asks sweetly. 

“Meet me here next week,” Jackson says, and softly kisses his neck. “I have a surprise for you.” 

* * *

Jinyoung can hardly even sit still throughout the rest of the week. Jackson doesn’t contact him, although he’s been getting a few texts from Jaebeom. It hasn’t been that long since the two have spoken, but he thinks Jaebeom is a little flirtier now. He assumes Jaebeom’s always known, even though the two of them could never say it. Only he could never understand it until now. 

He can’t stop thinking about what Jackson said. ‘ _He’s not yours. He’s not mine, either_.’ Jinyoung guesses that Jackson’s probably told him by now. They all used to be close. The three of them. Jinyoung wonders if it’ll be any different now, when the three of them finally meet again. 

When it’s Friday, Jinyoung feels a little more excitement. He doesn’t expect everything to go exactly the same. It won’t always be. Jinyoung thinks he’s still a little jealous, deep down inside somewhere. Even though Jaebeom’s never said otherwise, there’s still something that ties the both of them together. Only there’s Jackson now, and Jinyoung can’t push that thought out of his head either. He couldn’t sleep without thinking about it. Jackson breathing up against his neck, pinning his body down against the couch. 

He finds himself at the very same room that he was in one week ago, standing outside the door with the card key in his hands. 

Jackson had told him 7 o’clock sharp. It’s 6:55, and Jinyoung only stares down at his watch, wondering when the right time to go in is. He takes a deep breath, and swipes the card against the door. The sound of the door unlocking is a bit too loud, and Jinyoung swallows just to drown the sound out of his ears. 

He pushes past the heavy door only to be greeted by no one. It’s quiet, but still looks just as lived in as it did the previous week. There are clothes strewn against the very same couch that Jinyoung laid on with Jackson, and there’s an empty suitcase on the floor. 

“Jackson?” Jinyoung calls out. “Are you here?” 

“Yeah, I’m in here,” Jackson yells back. “Just—” he stutters. “Give me a minute.” 

Jinyoung only stands there for a moment, and takes a look around the suite. He can hear the sound of a door creaking— maybe a faint giggle, but Jinyoung turns his attention elsewhere. There wasn’t much of a mess anywhere else in the suite, and before Jinyoung can sit down, Jackson calls his name again. 

“Come inside,” Jackson calls. “I have something for you.” 

Jinyoung walks slowly, following Jackson’s voice. The suite was spacious, and Jinyoung didn’t even notice the double doors that lead to a larger bedroom. The door is cracked open slightly, and Jinyoung pushes past the doors to find Jackson. Only this time, he’s not alone. 

“Hi,” Jaebeom says. He tucks his hair behind his ear, and Jinyoung’s throat feels dry. 

He can’t stop looking at Jaebeom. He remembers the last time he saw him, wearing something matching with Jackson. It was some business function Jinyoung didn’t even want to go to until Jaebeom convinced him to come. The after party was terrible, especially since Jinyoung couldn’t stop clenching down on his jaw when he saw the both of them leave together. Only now, Jaebeom was almost wearing next to nothing except for pink lace decorating his body. 

“What are you waiting for?” Jackson asks. 

“I—” Jinyoung stutters. “Is this what you meant when…?” Jinyoung trails off. When Jackson told him that he had a surprise for him, he didn’t expect this. 

“Come here,” Jaebeom calls. “Jackson and I have been waiting for you to catch up.” 

Jaebeom wasn’t a gift to be given, but Jinyoung doesn’t wait for Jaebeom to ask again. 

“Waiting for me?” Jinyoung asks. He sits down next to him, and Jaebeom laces their fingers together. 

“It’s better when it’s all of us,” Jackson hums, and reaches for Jinyoung’s tie. He pulls him closer, and Jinyoung leans in to meet him. He’s hovering over Jaebeom, and Jackson places a soft kiss against his lips. It’s different from the one last week, full of bite and anger— Jinyoung’s anger.

“Figured you two would stop fighting this way,” Jaebeom relaxes and sits back. He squeezes Jinyoung’s hand, and watches the two of them. 

“We weren’t fighting,” Jinyoung scoffs. “Jackson just—” 

“Just admit you were jealous,” Jaebeom hums, squeezing his hand again. He’s so soft, and just laying underneath the both of them, and Jinyoung takes a deep breath. 

“I wasn’t jealous,” he bites. “I just—” 

“You just needed a knot to take you down, didn’t you?” Jaebeom laughs. “Come on,” he hums again. “Aren’t you going to take what you want this time?” 

“You’re a brat,” Jinyoung says, hovering over Jaebeom now. He can really smell him now, and Jinyoung wonders how he missed it when he first walked into the suite. Jackson is already overwhelming, but Jinyoung presses his face against the skin of Jaebeom’s neck and inhales. “Wanted this for so long,” he hums. 

Jaebeom feels hot to the touch, and only feels feverish when Jaebeom pulls him down so their lips can finally meet. He can feel Jackson guiding the both of them, his hands on Jinyoung’s waist while Jaebeom shifts underneath him. Jaebeom’s pink, perfect, and flushed underneath him and Jinyoung’s never wanted to take anything so badly. 

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Jackson hums right in his ear. 

Jaebeom’s too needy already, reaching for the belt of Jinyoung’s pants and harshly tugging them down. Jackson’s the one who stops this time, grabbing hold of Jaebeom’s wrists and pinning them against the bed. 

“Eager,” Jinyoung says, and presses soft kisses down Jaebeom’s body. “Didn’t know you were such a slut, Beom,” he murmurs. Jinyoung’s thought of this moment too many times, how his lips would feel against Jaebeom’s soft skin. He pushes the lace aside, just to feel his skin under his fingertips. Jaebeom only whimpers in response, his body shifting underneath him as if he’s wordlessly begging for more. 

“He’s just fussy,” Jackson kisses Jaebeom’s wrist, and keeps him held down onto the bed. “What do you want, Beommie?” Jackson asks. 

Jaebeom whimpers, and only writhes underneath Jinyoung’s touch. He moves his hands down, effortlessly sliding two fingers inside of him at once. 

“Please,” Jaebeom whines. 

“You have to tell us,” Jinyoung hums. “What do you want?” 

He pushes in a third finger just to watch Jaebeom whimper. He’s so warm, so wet and Jackson whispers something into Jaebeom’s ear. 

“Mm,” Jaebeom whimpers. “Want to feel both of you.” 

“Jackson tell you that?” Jinyoung murmurs. “Always need to be told what to do.” 

Jinyoung withdraws his fingers, only to press at Jaebeom’s lower lip. He coaxes his mouth open, and Jinyoung slides three fingers against his tongue. He cleans his own slick right off of Jinyoung’s fingers. Jaebeom closes his mouth around them, eagerly sucking down on them. He moans around them the moment Jinyoung slides his fingers deeper down his throat. 

“Perfect,” Jinyoung praises. “Such a good slut for the both of us.” 

Jackson takes hold of Jaebeom’s chin, and turns his face slightly. Jinyoung slips his fingers out, and Jinyoung lets his hand rest on top of Jaebeom’s throat. He’s breathing heavily, and feels even warmer than he did before. 

This time, Jackson goes first. 

Jaebeom opens his mouth again, letting his tongue sit out a little bit. He tilts his face towards Jackson. Jinyoung only watches, the three of them pressed so close together while Jackson spits into Jaebeom’s mouth. He doesn’t close his mouth, and Jackson only nudges Jinyoung forward. 

He traces Jaebeom’s lips with his fingers, and rubs his thumb against his lower lip. Jaebeom’s only waiting for him, so Jinyoung leans in. He licks his own lips, and spits in Jaebeom’s mouth. He loves the feeling of it, watching Jaebeom become a whimpering mess right underneath the both of them. 

“Quick learner,” Jackson hums, and nudges Jaebeom’s chin. Jinyoung rubs his thumb against Jaebeom’s cheek, pushing some of the spit back into his mouth before he closes his lips around his thumb. “Swallow, Jaebeom.” 

Jaebeom swallows, and Jinyoung still wants more. He’s less patient this time, grabbing onto Jaebeom’s hips just so he can pull him closer to him again. His face is hot against the crook of his neck, and he pulls Jaebeom on top of his lap. He’s thought about this so many times, about how Jaebeom would feel. Traces of slick leaking down Jaebeom’s thighs, and already so loud and needy. He never thought he’d get to see this, and now Jackson is making everything happen. 

He grinds down against him, and Jaebeom wraps his hands around the base of his cock. He’s just as needy as he was before, guiding Jinyoung’s cock towards his hole. Jackson moves behind him, guiding Jaebeom’s hips down onto him. Jaebeom eases himself down slowly, letting Jackson do the work for him. Jinyoung places his hands on top of Jackson’s and the both of them do it together. Jinyoung still can’t believe this is real. Jaebeom on top of him, warm, and inviting him in just as exactly as the both of them were made for this. 

Jaebeom’s always been loud. Jinyoung’s been on the receiving end of hearing him before during his heats, when they roomed together during college. It’s different now, hearing Jaebeom turn into a mess like this because of the both of them. It’s unreal, every time he rocks his hips downward it takes so much for Jinyoung to restrain and keep himself from flipping him over and finally fucking back into him. He can’t yet though, waiting for Jackson to take his place, just so the both of them can take what they want. 

Jaebeom steadies his hand against his chest, building up a pace while Jackson guides his hips. He rocks his hips downward, and Jinyoung wraps his hand around the base of Jaebeom’s cock. It’s smaller, fitting right into his hand while Jinyoung rubs his thumb over the slit. 

He’s still too slow for his liking, Jaebeom’s thighs trembling each time Jackson guides him back down onto his cock. Jaebeom’s thighs are wet from his own slick, and Jinyoung tries to take over, thrusting his hips up to meet Jaebeom. It still isn’t enough, Jinyoung fucking up into him while Jaebeom’s thighs shake every time he comes down. 

“Wanna feel you,” Jinyoung rocks his hips upward again, and Jaebeom can’t hold himself up anymore. He’s closer to Jinyoung now, tucking his face into the crook of his neck. He’s even closer now, his knot swelling and before Jinyoung can fuck back into him, Jackson’s hands are still tight around Jaebeom’s waist, stopping him from moving. “Fuck, Jackson,” Jinyoung groans. “Just—” 

“Just wait a bit,” Jackson hums. Jinyoung can’t see, but he can only feel the way Jaebeom shifts and moves his hips down again. Jaebeom feels tighter, so much tighter, and Jinyoung can feel the slide of Jackson’s cock when he slowly pushes it inside. 

“Fuck,” Jinyoung can’t move like this, out of breath and his body flushed underneat the both of them. Jaebeom whimpers against his neck, breathing him in like his life depends on it. Jackson moves slowly, pushing even deeper inside of Jaebeom. It shouldn’t be possible for the both of them to fit like this, but Jaebeom takes it. “Look at me,” Jinyoung says, placing his hand on the back of Jaebeom’s neck. 

Jaebeom moves his head up, letting an airy whine escape from his throat. He sounds so pretty like this, and Jackson thrusts his hips into him, hard. Jaebeom closes his eyes for a moment, and Jinyoung just watches, waiting until Jaebeom will look at him again. Jinyoung barely manages to move, feeling the slide of his cock right against Jackson’s every time they fuck back into him. 

“So easy,” Jinyoung croons. “Taking both our cocks like this.” 

“So much,” Jaebeom sobs out. “So big.” 

“He wouldn’t shut up about this all week,” Jackson says, and pushes his hips forward. Jinyoung brushes the tears off Jaebeom’s face, and coos at him again. Jaebeom closes his eyes again, his body shuddering the moment he finally comes. It’s a mess between Jaebeom’s stomach and Jinyoung’s barely opened shirt, and Jinyoung bucks his hips upward just to hear Jaebeom whimper through it. 

“Of course he did,” Jinyoung’s thumb is stroking Jaebeom’s bottom lip, just to slip it into his mouth. “Omega slut like you couldn’t wait for the both of us to fill you up.” 

Jackson slams his hips against Jaebeom one last time, and Jinyoung can feel his knot at the base. It’s already so tight, the both of them fitting together when Jinyoung bucks his hips upward. They can’t move, and Jaebeom’s body shudders again. Jaebeom’s head falls against his chest, and Jinyoung strokes his fingers through his hair while he whimpers. 

“Fuck,” Jackson groans. “God, he can really fit us both.” 

Jinyoung can barely move, feeling the weight of the both of them. He groans, feeling Jackson’s cock twitch against his while they fill Jaebeom up with their come. He’s still so fucking sensitive, with Jaebeom whimpering against his neck the second time that he comes. Jackson shifts, moving all three of them to lay on their side. Jinyoung breathes a little easier, slightly wincing at the feeling of Jackson’s knot against his. It’s so tight, and Jackson kisses the back of Jaebeom’s neck at the same time Jinyoung presses a soft kiss against his lips. 

“Are we talking about this now?” Jinyoung whispers against Jaebeom’s lips. 

“Not now,” Jackson groans again. “Wait until—” 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung breathes. “We’ll wait.” 

He’s more comfortable like this, feeling the both of them fitting together. Jinyoung can finally admit he’d been jealous all this time, and only now does he understand what Jackson meant. 

“Maybe I was jealous,” Jinyoung admits out loud. 

“You think?” Jackson scoffs. 

“It was pretty obvious,” Jaebeom finally murmurs. “I think everyone knows—” 

“Everyone?” Jinyoung asks. 

“I don’t belong to anyone,” Jaebeom says quietly. “But us— the three of us.” 

“The three of us,” Jinyoung repeats. “I think it’s better like this.” 

“It is, isn’t it?” Jackson hums. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned)


End file.
